Move Me
by TyBass31
Summary: AU. Inner scouts are apart of a band. They go to a record label owned by outers (except Hotaru) and are sent to the home of the most popular band. Gundanium. better summery inside. RR please.
1. Default Chapter

Move Me  
Disclaimer: I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!  
Summery: Parallel universe where Inner scouts want to become Music Stars. The G-boys are Music Stars already. The Outers own are the record company (with the exception of Hotaru) of both groups and decide to send the girls to be with the G-boys to see how it's done.  
Couples: Usagi & Duo Minako  
& Heero Ami & Quatre  
Rae & Wufei Makoto & Trowa  
Chapter 1  
"Usagi! It's happened! It's happened!" Minako cried running into the apartment that the two shared.  
"Calm down!" Usagi said. "What's happened?"  
"We're getting the chance to audition for a record company!" the blonde shrieked grinning madly.  
"Are you serious?" Usagi said not daring to get her hopes up.  
"Yes."  
"You're not playing with me?"  
"No!"  
"Oh my god!" Usagi began jumping up and down shrieking with Minako's  
help.  
"I know."  
"We should go tell the others! Come on!" Usagi cried shoving Minako  
back out of the door.  
  
"No way!" Rae said after hearing the news. Minako and Usagi had come running into her grandfather's temple, with the others close behind, screaming incoherently.  
"Yes way! We go meet them tomorrow," Minako said.  
  
"Haruka, the girls are here," Michelle said.  
"Good. Send them in." Haruka swung her chair around from the window towards her desk. She grabbed some documents and began to look them over as a knock sounded at her door. "Come in."  
A blonde girl with a huge bow stuck her head inside the door. At Haruka's signal she entered followed by four other girls.  
"Hello, Ms. Tenou," said one girl with blonde hair two huge meatball-  
like buns on her head.  
"Hello..." Haruka said searchingly at the girls standing nervously in front of her.  
"Oh! I'm Usagi. This is Minako, Rae, Ami, and Makoto."  
"Nice to meet you all. I listened to your demo and was quite impressed. So, I'm going to offer you a trial contract. You will spend a year and a half with our more established artists and they'll tell us whether or not they think you've got what it takes. They'll help you with anything you'll want and they'll need to hear you perform. Other than that, welcome to Outer Records."  
"Thank you," Ami said. "If you don't mind me asking, who are we spending the next eighteen months with?"  
"Gundanium."  
  
"Are you telling me that we have to spend eighteen months training five onnas?" Wufei shouted. He and the others had arrived at their producer's office to find that they were to be babysitters for newcomers.  
Haruka placed her hands up as she defended herself.  
"Calm down. It's just to see if they can make it. You are the most successful group out there. If you say they've got what it takes, they've got what it takes."  
"Fine," Heero said dully from a corner in the far side of the room. "When do we meet them?"  
"They've been sent to your house and are waiting for you. I like the girls and I think they'll make it. It's up to you five to help them improve so that they do."  
"Fine. We'll work with them. That doesn't mean we'll be courteous or anything," Wufei said frowning. Haruka rolled her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to meet Gundanium! This is so exciting," Minako said grinning.  
Usagi smiled. She had to agree. If they made it then...the possibilities of being successful where making her light-headed.  
"Then you can keep your promise to Mamoru," Rae said to Usagi.  
Usagi stopped smiling. Mamoru was part of the reason why she'd had the courage to try this. He'd been her boyfriend for four years before dying in a motorcycle accident. He'd encouraged her and the girls to go for it. He'd even done everything he could to give them publicity.  
"Yeah," Usagi whispered remembering her promise to Mamoru.  
She'd ran into the emergency room sobbing. Mamoru was dying and he made her promise to keep at what she loved. Usagi nodded and promised that she'd donate to the orphanage for needy children. She'd known that Mamoru's childhood had been spent in a poor orphanage with uncaring guardians. In memory of him she promised to change that for others.  
"Hello?" Duo called as he and the others entered their house. When he received no answer he and the others looked around. They heard noises coming from the basement and started towards them.  
"I think they're in the rehearsal room."  
  
"Let's rehearse Just Like a Pill before they get here," Makoto suggested.  
The girls looked around the house until they found a studio, with instruments, in the basement.  
"Cool," Minako said. "They have an entire studio down here. They even have the instruments."  
"Okay then," Usagi said. "We'll just borrow their instruments for now. Hopefully they won't mind. Minako, drums; Makoto, bass; Rae, lead; Ami, get on the other microphone." The girls did as they were told. Minako went to the drums, Rae picked up the lead guitar, Makoto went to the bass guitar, and Usagi and Ami went to the microphone.  
"Minako, count us off."  
"Okay. One, two. One, two, three, four."  
Usagi: I'm lying here On the floor where you left me I think I took too much I'm crying here What have you done I thought it would be fun  
Ami: I can't stay on your life support There's a shortage in the switch  
Usagi: I can't stay on your morphine Cause it's making me itch  
Ami: I said I tried to call the nurse again But she's being a little bitch  
Usagi: I think I'll get out of here  
All: Where I can run Just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of making me better You keep making me ill You keep making me ill  
Usagi: I haven't moved From the spot Where you left me Must be a bad trip All of the other pills They were different Maybe I should get some help  
Ami: I can't stay on your life support There's a shortage in the switch  
Usagi: I can't stay on your morphine Cause it's making me itch  
Ami: I said I tried to call the nurse again But she's being a little bitch  
Usagi: I think I'll get out of here  
All: Where I can run Just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear You're just like a pill Instead of making me better You keep making me ill You keep making me...run Just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear You're just like a pill Instead of making me better You keep making me ill You keep making me ill Usagi: I can't stay on your life support There's a shortage in the switch Ami: (Just like a pill) Usagi: I can't stay on your morphine Cause it's making me itch Ami: (Just like a pill) Usagi: I said I tried to call the nurse again But she's being a little bitch Ami: (Just like a pill) Usagi: I think I'll get out of here All: Where I can run Just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears Usagi: (Frustrated, frustrated fears and I swear) All: And I swear You're just like a pill Instead of making me better Ami: (Better) All: You keep making me ill Usagi: (You're making me ill) All: You keep making me...run Usagi: (Run) All: Just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear Ami: (I swear) All: You're just like a pill Instead of making me better You keep making me ill Usagi: (You're making me, making me ill) All: You keep making me...run Just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere Ami: (Oh, oh, oh) All: To the middle of my frustrated fears Usagi: (Oh, oh, yeah, oh) All: And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of making me better Ami: (Oh, oh) All: You keep making me ill Usagi: (You keep making...) All: You keep making me ill 


	2. First Impressions

Move Me  
Disclaimer: I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!  
Couples: Usagi & Duo  
Minako & Heero  
Ami & Quatre  
Rae & Wufei  
Makoto & Trowa  
Chapter 2  
"Very good," Heero commented scaring the girls.  
"Oh...my! Mr. Yui, I'm so sorry," Usagi said as she and the girls scrambled to put back all the instruments they'd taken out.  
"Don't worry about it," Duo answered. "We're going to be living together for a while so call me Duo."  
"Call me Quatre."  
"Hnn..."  
"That means 'Heero'," Duo said rolling his eyes slightly.  
"Call me Wufei."  
"Trowa."  
"I-I-I," Minako stuttered looking around for help.  
"Her name is Minako," Usagi said taking charge. "This is Rae, Ami, and Makoto."  
"What about you?" Trowa asked quietly.  
"It's Usagi."  
"Nice to meet you all," Quatre said.  
Usagi smiled slightly and nodded her head as the other girls enthusiastically returned his compliment.  
"Why don't we show you where you're going to be staying? Duo, come and help me out."  
When the girls and their two comrades had left the three remaining in the room began to talk.  
"What do you think," Trowa said.  
"I stick by what I said earlier," Heero commented.  
"They were good. I just don't believe that we have to make them better," Wufei said. When both Heero and Trowa shot him weird looks he elaborated. "I mean, they're good enough as it is," he said grudgingly.  
"Well, we have to prepare them for the paparazzi and constant vigilance that'll go with the fame. The only reason we're not mobbed is because of how far out we live. I don't know if they can handle that," Trowa commented.  
"They can. What about their personality traits?" Heero asked.  
"Makoto is quiet and talented. She really wants this," Wufei answered. "Rae is determined and strong willed. She and Makoto are the tough ones of the group."  
"Ami is shy and quiet with a big voice. Minako is enthusiastic. She's a great drummer, she's bubbly, and she wants this as bad as we did. I wasn't able to get a read off of Usagi. She's too confusing," Trowa said. "She was open while singing, but she turned it off afterwards like a light."  
"I was," Heero said. "Usagi is under the impression that she is supposed to keep her feet on the ground and not get too high. She's letting her friends feel all the joy while she feels all the doubts."  
"You think she'll make it?"  
"I don't know. I don't know about all of them. They're so different. They don't mix. It's hard to tell whether or not they're worth taking a chance with."  
"We don't mix either," Duo said from the doorway with Quatre standing behind him. "Look how we turned out."  
"Usa-chan," Minako said sullenly. "I'm so sorry. I just froze and I embarrassed all of us."  
"No," Rei interjected. "No you didn't. You were just scared. Usagi had to take over the introductions for all of us. I was so scared out of my mind that I didn't even talk.."  
"Me too," Makoto said.  
"Me three," Ami added. Minako smiled.  
"Thanks guys," she said. She looked over at Usagi who'd been writing on a notepad for the past hour since they were shown their rooms. "What're you doing?"  
"I'm writing a song. I started thinking about Mamoru and it gave me an idea or two for some songs. I just can't finish this one here," Usagi admitted.  
"What's it called?" Ami asked her.  
"Misery. I could ask for help, but I'm kind of nervous."  
"Why? You took control earlier today. This should be a piece of cake."  
"I know, but then I was being the leader. I was in charge. Right now, I'm scared they'll think it's stupid."  
"All right. Don't ask for help. What else did you write? You said there was more than one," Makoto said.  
"I wrote one called Beyond Imagination, but I'm not sure whether or not you guys will like it."  
"Here let us see. We'll get the music together." Makoto looked over the lyrics with the other looking over her shoulder. "Wow! Come on I've got an idea of how this will work. Minako, do you remember where Duo said we could set up your drums and our instruments?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Let's go. Ami, you come with us. Usa, you stay here and rest. You're way too tense."  
"But-"  
"No 'buts'. Stay."  
"Yes mother," Usagi said sarcastically.  
"Shut up."  
  
"So how are we going to handle them?" Duo asked. He paced their living room. It was fairly plain because of they couldn't decide on a good theme for the room. It was a large room with white furniture. Duo hadn't been sure about the white furniture, but Quatre said it would remind people not to come into the room.  
"We'll show them the ropes, listen to their rehearsals, get to know them, and find out what they want out of this. If they don't have the heart, they don't have the mileage it takes," Heero answered from a corner in the room. (AN: Does he ever sit down?)  
"Hey Hee-man."  
"What?"  
"How come you never change your tone of voice. I mean, listening to you is like hearing blah, blah, blah, and...blah."  
"Duo?" Heero said standing up straight.  
"Yes?"  
"Run."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have a gun."  
"Oh! See ya," Duo said before running off.  
Quatre turned to Heero.  
"Do you really have a gun?"  
"No." Heero smirked.  
"Come on. Let's go get the braided-baka and find the onnas so we can hear them rehearse. 


	3. Is It Me Or Are All Your Songs Depressin...

Move Me  
Disclaimer: I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!  
Summery: Parallel universe where Inner scouts want to become Music Stars. The G-boys are Music Stars already. The Outers own are the record company (with the exception of Hotaru) of both groups and decide to send the girls to be with the G-boys to see how it's done.  
Couples: Usagi & Duo Minako  
& Heero Ami & Quatre  
Rae & Wufei Makoto & Trowa  
Chapter 3  
"Okay," Minako said sticking her head through Usagi's door twenty minutes after she and the others had left her. "We're ready for you."  
Usagi looked up from her comic and sighed.  
"It's about time," she said. She got off of her bed and followed a grinning Minako down the hall to their rehearsal room listening to Minako describe the sound of the song. She felt she got the idea and would be able to follow Ami.  
  
"She's here ladies," Minako said cheerfully pushing Usagi into the room. "She's got a good idea of what the sound is. I'll count us off." Minako sat behind her drums as Makoto grabbed her bass guitar and Rae grabbed her lead guitar. Ami grabbed the lead microphone and Usagi took the other.  
  
Ami: You speak only what you hear  
Easily Influential  
So secluded  
No one's near  
This home's full of rituals  
Your mother's going on strike  
Tired of preaching sermons and...  
Father's vacation tonight  
Is somewhat permanent  
  
All: I gotta go  
To somewhere beyond imaginations flow  
Hear my tone  
It says I am alone...  
  
Usagi: Your life seems dysfunctional  
It only acts what you show  
You're your own psychiatrist  
A slight minute from leaving  
Showing signs of depression  
Life's falling over and crashing  
Your heat burns through life lava  
And rapes your problem solver  
  
All: Now go...  
To somewhere beyond imaginations flow  
Hear my tone  
It says I am alone...  
  
All: A hideout  
Ami: Manifest stability  
Let go of doubt  
Getaway...  
All: You know I gotta getaway  
Usagi: No thoughts will inject or exit  
My present place  
I gotta burn...  
Ami: Experience only allows what I will learn  
Hear my tone...  
It says I am alone...  
"Is it me or are all of your songs depressing?" Duo asked cheerfully from the doorway.  
Ami and the others looked up fearfully. During the song they'd not payed any attention to anything but the vibe they'd wanted to give off.  
"Probably both," Heero dead-panned from behind the braided-one. "Nice. You want to come downstairs for dinner so we can talk?"  
"Sure," Minako said. She jumped up from her drums while the other girls put away their instruments and microphones. She and the other girls followed the guys downstairs to the dining room. They saw that it was full of food and Minako's mouth was already watering.  
Once everyone had sat down and began eating Duo began talking.  
"Usagi," Duo said trying to gain her attention.  
Usagi looked up slowly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you so unhappy?"  
All of the girls, with the exception of Usagi, choked on their food and began coughing.  
"What?" Duo asked looking around. He seemed very puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"  
"No," Usagi said softly. "No you didn't. But I'm going to go to bed now. I'm very tired and it's been a long day." When the other girls got up to follow Usagi she waved them back down. "I'm fine," she said. "I'm just a little tired."  
  
"I can't believe how insensitive you are!" Makoto raged when she was sure Usagi was out of earshot. "How could you even think of asking a question like that?" She towered over the table leaning menacingly towards Duo.  
"Makoto," Ami said quietly looking down at the floor. "He doesn't know. It's all right. She knows he didn't mean anything by it."  
"I-I just was trying to start a conversation," Duo stammered. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm very interested in Usagi and I'd like to get to know her better. I'm sorry if I offended you and her and I'll apologize to her tomorrow."  
Makoto took a deep breath and nodded jerkily. She sat down and pointed menacingly at Duo.  
"If you hurt her I will personally skin you alive, cut you open, remove all your organs, and ship them out to fifty different countries as meat, understand?" Duo gulped and nodded nervously. Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Good. I'm going to bed."  
"I think I'm going to go to bed also," Rae said standing swiftly. It'd taken all her past training as a knowledgeable priestess not to jump down Duo's throat. She'd been trained to be able to handle idiotic questions from people that came to the shrine. Obviously, Duo was one of those people.  
"Me too," Minako said quietly. "Good night," she followed Rae upstairs.  
One by one the girls left until the members of Gundanium were the only ones left.  
"Well," Wufei began laying down his fork. "That was the dumbest thing you've ever said. And you've said a lot of dumb things."  
"I-I didn't mean to hurt her. I thought I could open her up a bit. I...I just wanted to know why she always seems so sad," Duo pleaded. The poor boy seemed to be so truly heartbroken that even Heero took pity on him.  
"It's fine, Duo," he said tonelessly but even Duo, in his state, could sense the small amount of concern that Heero allowed into his voice. "Apologize tomorrow, wait a while, then try and talk to her. Whatever you do, don't mention her past. Ask her about anything, but do not ask about her past." Duo nodded dejectedly and got up from the table.  
"I'm going to bed," he mumbled and shuffled out of the dining room.  
"Well," Quatre said breaking the silence. "It seems we've hit our first bump in the road."  
"It seems we have," Trowa returned quietly.  
"As stupid as the braided one is, I feel the slightest twinge of pity for him. He didn't mean to offend the onna, but he did," Wufei commented looking at Quatre.  
"I don't believe Miss Usagi took it to heart, however," Quatre returned.  
"No she didn't, but she knows he's opened something everyone's going to want."  
"Whatever it is," Heero jumped in during the silence. "She'd better get over it or the paparazzi will tear her apart. She has to be able to deal with these things." 


	4. Late Mourning

Move Me  
Disclaimer: I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!  
Summery: Parallel universe where Inner scouts want to become Music Stars. The G-boys are Music Stars already. The Outers own are the record company (with the exception of Hotaru) of both groups and decide to send the girls to be with the G-boys to see how it's done.  
Couples: Usagi & Duo Minako  
& Heero Ami & Quatre  
Rae & Wufei Makoto & Trowa  
  
Chapter 4  
Usagi lay on her bed with tears streaming down her face. She had long since convinced her friends that she was just tired and that Duo's words had not affected her. In truth his words had almost destroyed her. She'd wanted to shout at him, scream at him, scratch his face, kick, and do anything that would let him in on her pain. But watching his face, curious yet serene at the same time, made her swallow those feelings. He knew nothing and he was only curious. Usagi supposed that before Mamoru was killed she was just as happy and carefree as Duo.  
She smiled grimly into her pillow. Suppose she wasn't the one who was hurt. What if Duo was in her situation. Maybe he'd be stronger. He certainly wouldn't have run away from a question like that. He'd have been stronger and met the question, harmless as it was, head on.  
A loud rumble from her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten. She got up and went to the mirror making sure that her face was no longer red and swollen and that her hair wasn't going every which way.  
She made her way through the halls quietly until she came upon the kitchen. She hesitated when she saw who was sitting at the table. It was Duo. He had a large bowl of ice cream in front of him, but he wasn't eating it. He stirred it and watched it fall from his spoon back into the bowl before taking a small bite. It seemed as though he had no appetite.  
Usagi decided to announce her presence and entered the kitchen. Duo looked up sharply and smiled softly when he saw who it was. He waited as Usagi made a sandwich and came to the table to eat it.  
"Usagi," he said looking nervously at his hands as she sat down. "I just want to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just genuinely curious. You seem like a very nice person and I was so certain that maybe you were just as hyper as I am at one time. I'm very sorry if I've caused you to be uncomfortable."  
Usagi looked at Duo in amazement. To think that this boy, who she'd always pegged as an air-head, could be this sweet, sensitive, sincere, and smart with an apology. Usagi was willing to bet her entire savings account that Wufei had no idea that Duo even knew the word apologize. She shifted in her seat and looked Duo in the eye, which took some time to do as he was looking at his hands.  
"Actually, Duo, you don't have to apologize. You were just curious and to tell the truth I overreacted." Usagi looked down at her sandwich and realized that she suddenly wasn't very hungry. "His name was Mamoru." Duo raised an eyebrow completely lost.  
"Who?"  
"My boyfriend. His name was Mamoru. He's the reason that we got as far as we did. He was our manager, friend, publicist, you name it. He encouraged us to send out demos and the whole nine. Then," Usagi swallowed hard. "Then last year he got into an accident on his motorcycle and died. He was a really great guy. I'm sure you and the others would have gotten along with him."  
"Even Heero," Duo joked. He was trying to lighten the mood and knew the Usagi opening up to him about something so personal was a sign of trust and that she was hurting really bad. She smiled dully.  
"Even Heero." They sat in silence for a few more moments before Duo finally asked another question.  
"You never fully mourned, did you?" Usagi's face screwed up as she fought against oncoming tears. Duo walked over to her side and pulled her up into his arms and let her cry.  
"It's not fair," she sobbed. Duo shook his head and rubbed her back.  
"It never is."  
  
"Where's the braided-baka?" Wufei asked Heero the next morning. "He knows we were going to rehearse this morning."  
"I'm not his keeper," Heero returned without any zest. He was tired, though he refused to show it. For some reason he'd spent the night thinking, and occasionally dreaming, about a blonde, blue-eyed girl who happened to be one floor above him. It drove him nuts. Well, as nuts as he would allow. He'd never dreamt or thought about a girl and the fact that he was starting to now was foreign.  
Wufei snorted. He, obviously, was in a bad mood and the baka was in for it when he finally showed. Heero wasn't the only one who'd spent the night dozing and thinking. The black haired onna had haunted his thoughts and dreams ever since he'd went to his room. He was disgusted with himself. Letting a girl he barely knew get to him was weak. Even more so was the desire to be alone with the onna so that he and she could...Ugh! Frustration was not helping any and where was the baka?  
"Why don't we postpone practice until later today?" Quatre suggested. He was obviously the only one who sensed the tension in both Wufei and Heero. Having the two high-strung would help nothing when Duo finally showed up and did his ritual morning taunt, run, and chase with Wufei. When no one said anything Quatre took it as an agreement and left the room followed by the others. He lead them to the living room where he'd planned to watch a movie.  
Instead the blonde stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Laying on the couch, in a deep slumber, were Duo and Usagi. Usagi was laying, fully clothed, on Duo and Duo, also fully clothed, was holding Usagi possessively around the waist. They were covered in a thick red blanket and seemed to be fairly comfortable. Quatre turned on his heel and left quietly. After the others had stared, they followed Quatre quietly in a stunned manner.  
  
Wufei had made his way to the training room and entered when he heard the dark-haired onna named Rei talking. He entered the training room and saw her eyeing his katana's and talking to Makoto.  
"Cool swords," she was saying. She studied each sword carefully and judged them quickly.  
"Katana," Wufei corrected her knowing he would startle both onnas. "It's a katana."  
"Same thing," Rei threw over her shoulder once she'd gotten her bearings. She turned her back to him. "It cuts, doesn't it? Besides, I know what it is. I trained with one for years."  
"You?" Wufei snorted. Rei glared.  
"Come on then," she taunted. "You and me. A match right here."  
"I don't fight weak onnas." Wufei frowned. Did she think him so dishonorable?  
"What are you, scared?" Wufei bit his tongue. How dare she challenge his manhood?  
"Fine. Pick a katana and let me know when you're ready." He pulled his own katana from the sheath from his side. He never went anywhere without it and wore it during performances.  
Rei grabbed a medium sized katana from a rack and turned to Wufei. Makoto who'd stayed so silent she'd been forgotten slipped out of the room quietly. Rei could handle the cocky baka. She shut the door quietly and turned to leaved when she bumped into someone. 


	5. Don't Let Me Win

Move Me  
Disclaimer: I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!  
Summery: Parallel universe where Inner scouts want to become Music Stars. The G-boys are Music Stars already. The Outers own are the record company (with the exception of Hotaru) of both groups and decide to send the girls to be with the G-boys to see how it's done.  
Couples: Usagi & Duo Minako  
& Heero Ami & Quatre  
Rae & Wufei Makoto & Trowa  
  
Chapter 5  
"Mr. Barton," Makoto stammered after falling on her butt. She stared up nervously at the tall silent young man. His face remained passive, however, and Makoto was not able to tell how he would react.  
"Trowa," he murmured. "Call me Trowa. Mr. Barton makes me sound old." He reached out and pulled Makoto to her feet. "What are you doing over here?" Trowa looked around as though looking for someone else.  
"Huh?" Makoto asked. She hadn't been paying any attention at all as having Trowa so close was screwing with her system. "Oh! I was with Rei. We were just walking around checking out the place. I think she's in there sparring with Wufei right now."  
Trowa raised an eyebrow over the eye his bangs allowed people to see. "Sparring?"  
"Yeah. He offended Rei so she challenged him and I think they're in there fighting right now." Trowa let the smallest wisp of a smile grace his lips as he walked to the door Makoto had just walked through and opened it. He entered with Makoto on his heels. Rei and Wufei were concentrating so hard on each other they didn't even notice the two new editions to the room.  
  
Wufei charged at Rei with his sword in front of him. He wasn't aiming for a kill or even for a scratch. If he could get his sword in a kill position on her he'd stop. Having years of training behind him gave him the ability to control where he started and where he stopped.  
Rei waited until the last second and flipped over Wufei's head. She landed gracefully and immediately dropped into a sweep kick that knocked the unprepared Wufei off of his feet. As he fell he managed to twist around so that he'd land on his back. Rei stepped over him and placed her sword in a kill position.  
"I win," she panted. She dropped the sword and offered her hand to Wufei.  
Wufei glanced at Rei's hand for a moment before finally accepting it. Before she could pull him up, however, he pulled her down on top of him. He rolled over so that Rei was on the bottom and smirked at her surprised expression.  
"I let you," he whispered in her ear. Rei's eyes widened.  
"You lost because you suck," Rei retorted with more confidence than she felt. She was about to say more when Wufei shut her up with a kiss. Rei gave into the sensation of Wufei's lips on hers. When his tongue asked for entrance Rei was too happy to oblige. However, just as soon as she did, Wufei broke the kiss.  
"I let you win," he panted again. He stood and started to leave the room. He paused at the door when Rei called out to him.  
"Wufei!" she called. He turned to face her as she stood. "Don't let me win next time." Rei walked over to Wufei and kissed him swiftly before blowing past him and leaving the room. Wufei heard giggling and for the first time, he noticed the Trowa and Makoto were standing in the corner watching them.  
"Not a word to the braided-baka!" he said pointing his finger at them. Trowa didn't respond and Makoto just broke out into full-blown laughter.  
"Mr. Chang?" she said before he stormed out. She managed to get a hold of her giggling so that Wufei would answer.  
"What, onna?"  
"How did you and Rei bend like that?" She burst into laughter again.  
  
"Minako, come on!" Ami shouted. She beat on Minako's door for what had to have been the hundredth time. "You're gonna make us late for rehearsals. The girls are gonna be mad." Minako jerked her door open and glared openly at Ami.  
"Who cares?" she asked. She exited her room and yawned. She was fully dressed and had been for a while. It was just hard to get the incentive to get up and open the door. She'd spent the night wondering about Usagi, the band, Heero. She almost smacked herself when she remembered him. How could she even think about him like that? The guy was cute, sure, but she didn't know anything about him. What if he turned out to be a huge jerk? She highly doubted he was the type to do so, but still, anything could happen.  
"We all care. Remember, we're supposed to be rehearsing." Ami ranted as she pulled Minako to their rehearsal room to wait for the others.  
  
Usagi woke up feeling much better than she had in months. She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. A few more moments and she realized her pillow was breathing. Before panicking she remembered what had happened last night. She remembered talking, crying, and coming into the livingroom with Duo. They must have fallen asleep.  
Usagi tried yet again to get up, but Duo tightened his hold on her waist. He pulled her closer and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. Usagi continued to try but gave up and she learned that it only caused Duo to hold her tighter and pull her closer. She sighed lightly and looked up, preparing to wake Duo. She almost screamed when she saw that Duo was actually awake.  
  
"Hey," Usagi panted. She'd just entered the rehearsal room where the other girls were waiting for her. With a guilty conscience, she noticed that she was the last to arrive. "Sorry for being late. It's a long story that I'll tell you about later." Knowing the tone that Usagi rarely used, the girls obliged and took began to take their places.  
"Lets do Going Under," Ami suggested. "Minako, drums; I'll take bass guitar, Usagi lead guitar, and Rae and Makoto microphones. Minako, count us off please."  
"One, two. One, two, three, four."  
  
Rae: Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me don't want your hand this time I'll  
save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottomI'm dying again...  
  
All: I'm going under  
  
Drowning in youI'm falling foreverI've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
Makoto: Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's notAlways confusing the  
thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
All: I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
Rae & Makoto: So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under... 


	6. Catchup

Move Me  
Disclaimer: I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!  
Summery: Parallel universe where Inner scouts want to become Music Stars. The G-boys are Music Stars already. The Outers own are the record company (with the exception of Hotaru) of both groups and decide to send the girls to be with the G-boys to see how it's done.  
Couples: Usagi & Duo Minako  
& Heero Ami & Quatre  
Rae & Wufei Makoto & Trowa  
  
Chapter 6  
"Okay," Minako said once everyone had put their instruments away. "We've spent the past hour and a half screaming-"  
"Singing," Rei corrected absently.  
"Yeah, yeah. When you have to spend the hour blowing out at the top of your lungs, I'll call it screaming." Rei rolled her eyes. Minako ignored her and turned straight to Usagi. "Spill."  
"Spill what?" Usagi asked, genuinely confused.  
"What made you late?" Minako asked. She went over to the corner of the room and pulled out a fold up chair. The other girls followed suit. "You haven't been late since-" Minako broke off. "Well, um, you haven't been late for a long time." Usagi ignored Minako's slip up.  
"I, um, overslept."  
"Big surprise," Makoto said dead panned. Usagi swatted playfully at her while the others laughed. "But, I don't think that's the whole reason. You came in pretty peeved. So I'm thinking it may have something to do with the braided boy." Usagi play-glared at Makoto.  
"Fine," she mumbled. "Last night I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and Duo was there. We started talking about what he'd said at dinner. He apologized to me and I accepted. We talked for all night after that about M-Mamoru." Usagi looked around the room at her friends to see that while Rei and Makoto had their eyes lowered to the ground, Minako and Ami looked completely shocked.  
"Anyway, we ended up in the livingroom still talking. I said I was cold and Duo got us a blanket," Usagi swallowed as her throat had suddenly gone dry. "We must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know, it's morning and I'm on top of Duo. Fully clothed," she added before anyone could say anything. Minako snapped her fingers as though upset that she missed her chance to say something. Usagi made a small face at Minako.  
"Whatever," she said. "Well anyway, when I tried to get up I realized I couldn't because Duo was holding me too tight. The harder I tried to get out, the tighter he held me until I finally looked up and realized the pervert was awake!" Usagi glanced around to see what the reaction was. She saw, much to her dismay, that all of her friends were trying their hardest not to laugh.  
"It's not funny!" Usagi exclaimed. She found this to be a mistake as it sent her friends into full-blown laughter.  
"Sorry," Ami giggled. "But you should've seen your face when you said that. It was too funny."  
"Me next!" Makoto said. She waited until everyone had calmed down before continuing. "Well, Rei and I were walking around the place, you know, trying to get a feel for it so we don't get lost. We were walking around when we decided to check out this room full of workout equipment and swords. Well, we were in there when Mr. Wufei Chang decided to surprise us. I left because they were boring me with talk of katanas and stuff. I mean even I couldn't be that interested in that stuff. Besides they were flirting and I thought it would be nice of me to leave them alone."  
"Hah!" Rei snorted. Makoto ignored her.  
"I was about to leave when I ran into Trowa. He's so hot! He-"  
"Reminds you of your ex-boyfriend," the girls said in unison. "We know, we know. Now move on already."  
"Well anyway, we talked for a bit when I happened to mention that Wufei and Rei were about to spar. He kind of smiled and said that he just had to see that and went into the room. When we got in there Rei and Wufei were moving in ways normal people would not understand. I know I didn't. Rei whooped Wufei's butt and he was trying to say that he let her win. He kissed her and then said it again. Then, Rei said something to him I didn't hear and kissed him again and left. Wufei threatened us and said not to tell Duo, which I will do anyway for fun."  
"Oh...my...god," Minako cried. Tears were pouring down her face because she was laughing so hard. "That was funnier than Usagi's." She turned to Rei who was as red as a beet and not laughing at all.  
The girls stopped their laughing immediately, however, when they heard a knock at the door. It opened seconds later to reveal the five boys who made up Gundanium.  
"Um," Quatre said softly as he entered the room. He seemed to be flustered. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk to you girls. We want to know if someone would be interested in doing a duet with Heero tomorrow at our press conference. It would be a way to promote you guys without really pushing you out too far. The rest of you will be coming too, but you won't be singing." The girls nodded approvingly.  
"Great idea," Usagi said. She thought for a moment, then she grinned. "And I know the exact girl for the job.  
"You do?" Quatre asked a little taken aback. She'd decided so quickly that he was sure she was up to something.  
"Yes. Minako," Usagi said. Minako gasped.  
"But, I couldn't," Minako said.  
"Why not?" Rei said catching on to Usagi's plan. "This will give people a chance to really hear you. You know you'd love it since you're usually stuck behind the drum set with no microphone."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Usagi said as though she was annoyed. "And Makoto can do harmonies during the chorus. Now you and Heero go off somewhere and work on the song. It's got to be perfect by tomorrow." Minako stared at Usagi warily before following a stoic Heero out of the room.  
  
"So what's the song?" Minako asked as she and Heero walked down the empty halls to find another practice room. He stayed silent for so long that she thought he wasn't going to answer her.  
"It's called, Bring Me to Life. It's actually written for a woman with a male accompaniment." Minako whistled her approval.  
"Cool. Who wrote it?" Heero stopped walking and Minako followed suit. It appeared that he'd found the room he was looking for. He held the door open and waited for Minako to enter first.  
"I did," he said and entered the room after her. 


	7. Revelation

Move Me  
Disclaimer: I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!  
Summery: Parallel universe where Inner scouts want to become Music Stars. The G-boys are Music Stars already. The Outers own are the record company (with the exception of Hotaru) of both groups and decide to send the girls to be with the G-boys to see how it's done.  
Couples: Usagi & Duo Minako & Heero  
Ami & Quatre Rae & Wufei Makoto & Trowa  
  
Chapter 7  
"What just happened?" Duo asked moments after Minako and Heero had left. Usagi sighed.  
"We just sent Heero and Minako to work on a duet together," Usagi said slowly hoping Duo would catch on.  
"Yeah, so?" Duo said shaking his head. "What's that have to do with anything?"  
"It's so that they can talk you idiot!" Rei said impatiently.  
"Oh," said Duo slowly. "Oh!" he said again as realization dawned. "We're fixing them up?"  
  
Heero and Minako sat side by side in the rehearsal room Heero had lead them to. Next to him on a table was a tape-player. He and Minako had spent the afternoon working on the song they were going to sing the next day.  
"Okay," Heero said again more slowly to Minako so she wouldn't miss a word. "When you say 'Bring me to life' at the end, hold life out for eight counts." Minako nodded. She knew she must've seemed like a simpleton not being able to hold out a note, but Heero was sitting right next to her and he was so close that she could kiss him if she wanted to. Not that she did or anything. "Now try again."  
"Bring me to life...," Minako sang. Heero nodded approvingly at Minako.  
"Great," he said. Minako beamed and for a second Heero swore something inside of his stomach tighten. If he didn't know any better he would've thought he was starting to like Minako in a way he'd never liked a girl before. Heero mentally shook it off. 'I don't fall in love,' he thought. 'I won't fall in love.'  
'Who said anything about love?' a voice in his head asked. 'It's too soon to be love. You like her and you must admit it.'  
'I must admit nothing,' Heero thought fiercely. 'She's beautiful, yes. But I know nothing about her. For all I know, she's superficial and an air-head.'  
"Yo," Minako said waking Heero from his reverie. Her right hand was waving in front of his face trying to catch his attention. "Heero, dude. Are you all right?" Heero caught Minako's hand in mid-motion.  
"I'm fine," he said coldly. He dropped Minako's hand as though it were on fire. "Let's run it a few more times to make sure it's perfect." Minako nodded, confused as Heero pushed play on the tape-player.  
  
"Perfect," Heero said an hour later. "Just fill Makoto in on the harmony's and we'll be okay." Minako nodded and stood. She stretched, having been seated the entire day working on a song.  
"Okay, good," Minako said. "I'm going to the kitchen and find something to eat. Want to come with?" Heero said nothing, but nodded shortly and Minako inwardly rolled her eyes. She turned and exited the room with Heero following quietly.  
"How about a sandwich?" Minako asked pulling her head out from the refrigerator to look over to Heero at the table. She'd long since banished him as she found he was useless when it came to exploring the kitchen. Imagine, he'd lived in the house for over two years and still didn't know where all the sweets were.  
Heero looked over at Minako in a way that expressed his feelings about the subject. It clearly said, "I don't care, just feed me." Minako wanted to laugh, but she knew he wouldn't appreciate it.  
So instead she said, "Okay, sandwiches it is." She pulled out the mayonnaise, ham, cheese, and mustard. She quickly made two ham and cheese sandwiches and took them over to the table where Heero waited anxiously, though he'd never show it, with a large bag of chips and two colas.  
"Here you go," she said placing one plate in front of Heero and keeping the other one for herself. She sat opposite Heero and opened the bag of chips. She grabbed a couple of handfuls and placed them on her plate before taking a large bite out of her sandwich. Minako looked over to see how Heero was doing and was surprised to see that he'd already eaten half of his sandwich and was taking a long swig out of his coke.  
"Wow," Minako said. Heero stopped drinking long enough to give Minako a mildly curious glance. "Hungry much?" Heero chose to ignore that and continued eating.  
When Heero finished he leaned back into his seat and continued to sip on the remains of his cola. Minako had yet to finish eating so he deemed it safe to sit back and study her. She was beautiful, again, he had to admit that. She genuinely seemed like a nice person and he knew that he'd like to know her better. The only problem was he wasn't sure if she wanted to know him better. What if she didn't seem to like him the way he liked her.  
This whole thing with feelings of romance was new and way too confusing. He needed someone's advice, but who? Duo was out as he was going to be way too tickled when Heero asked about it. Trowa was a possibility, but he would probably not understand. Wufei was out as well as he saw any feelings towards the opposite sex as weakness.  
Heero sighed inwardly, the only way he'd ever sigh actually. That meant that Quatre was the only one who could help. He was the only one who'd keep it a secret and he was the only one who could possibly understand what Heero was feeling.  
Minako smirked playfully as she looked up at Heero. She knew he'd been watching for sometime now and when she looked up she noticed he'd zoned out. She lifted herself to lean over the table and get face to face with Heero before making her move. She was close enough to kiss him if she wanted, which she did actually.  
"Boo," Minako whispered hoping to see Heero jump and squeal like a chick. Instead she got the surprise of her life as Heero's eyes narrowed onto her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her from the other side of the table onto his lap before kissing her soundly and sensually on the mouth.  
Minako moaned as Heero's lips connected with hers. Somehow her arms locked around his neck as she tried to pull him closer. She knew in some part of her brain that what she was doing was probably wrong. She had to spend a hell of a lot of time with this guy for a while, if they became enemies at some point because of this, it could be a huge consequence for her friends and herself. But at the moment, Minako was not surprised to find that she didn't care.  
'What am I doing?' Heero mentally berated himself. 'I should not be kissing her. I barely know her. What if she doesn't like it?'  
'She likes it, you dope,' a voice said in reply. 'Otherwise she wouldn't be trying to suck you up through her mouth.'  
Heero chose to ignore this and began to pull back from the kiss regretfully. He gently and slowly broke contact with Minako's lips and opened his glazed eyes to see hers staring at him questioningly. He offered no answers, instead he stood and picked Minako up. He carried her princess style all the way to her room and kissed her softly goodnight. Minako entered her room dazed and giddy wondering if it was possible to communicate without words. 


	8. Cosmos

Move Me  
Disclaimer: I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!  
Summery: Parallel universe where Inner scouts want to become Music Stars. The G-boys are Music Stars already. The Outers own are the record company (with the exception of Hotaru) of both groups and decide to send the girls to be with the G-boys to see how it's done.  
Couples: Usagi & Duo  
Minako & Heero  
Ami & Quatre  
Rae & Wufei Makoto & Trowa  
  
Chapter 8  
"Ladies, lets get going!" Duo said loudly walking down the hall on the second floor banging on each girls' door.  
"Yeah, yeah," Usagi grumbled as she and the other girls exited their rooms, each of them yawning and muttering unhappily under their breath. "Duo, who, in their right mind, would schedule a press conference for 9:30 in the morning?"  
"Um, that would be me," Duo answered timidly before running quickly down the stairs.  
  
"Duo!" a reporter shouted. Duo nodded towards the reporter indicating the next question would come from him.  
"Who're those girls behind you?" Duo smiled.  
"I'm glad you asked that question. These girls are forming a rock group and we're sort of their mentors. We'd like to introduce you to Cosmos." Duo gestured to the five girls standing stoically behind him. "Any other questions?"  
"Yes! Do you think we could get a live performance before you go?" Duo nodded. This worked out just fine, seeing as how they'd planned to end the conference with a duet between Minako and Heero. Duo stood as did the other guys and went to his spot.  
Duo sat behind the drums, Wufei and Heero both grabbed lead guitars, as Quatre and Trowa grabbed their bass guitars. Minako and Makoto made their way over to the small performing stage they would be using as the remaining girls occupied the newly vacated seats from the boys of Gundanium.  
Once Duo was sure everyone was settled he raised his drum sticks and began to count off.  
"One, two...one, two, three, four!" Duo said.  
  
Minako: How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
Makoto: (ahh ah)  
Minako: My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead...it  
back....home  
  
Heero: Wake me up  
Minako & Makoto: Wake me up inside  
Heero: I can't wake up  
Minako & Makoto: Wake me up inside  
Heero: Save me  
Minako: Call my name and save me from the dark  
Heero: Wake me up  
Minako & Makoto: Bid my blood to run  
Heero: I can't wake up  
Minako and Makoto: Before I come undone  
Heero: Save me...  
Minako: Save me from the nothing I've become...  
  
Minako: Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring...me...to life...  
  
Heero: Wake me up  
Minako & Makoto: Wake me up inside  
Heero: I can't wake up  
Minako & Makoto: Wake me up inside  
Heero: Save me  
Minako: Call my name and save me from the dark  
Heero: Wake me up  
Minako & Makoto: Bid my blood to run  
Heero: I can't wake up  
Minako and Makoto: Before I come undone  
Heero: Save me...  
Minako: Save me from the nothing I've become... Minako and Makoto: Bring me to life...  
  
Heero: I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Makoto and Minako: Bring me to life...  
  
Minako: Frozen inside without your touch  
Makoto: (Frozen inside...ah...ah...)  
Minako: Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead...  
Makoto: (Only you are the life...)  
  
Heero: All of this time I can't believe I  
couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
Minako: I've been sleeping a thousand years it  
seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Heero: Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
  
Minako (speaking): Don't let me die here  
Heero: There must be something more  
Minako: Bring...me...to...life...  
  
Heero: Wake me up  
Minako & Makoto: Wake me up inside  
Heero: I can't wake up  
Minako & Makoto: Wake me up inside  
Heero: Save me  
Minako: Call my name and save me from the dark  
Heero: Wake me up  
Minako & Makoto: Bid my blood to run  
Heero: I can't wake up  
Minako and Makoto: Before I come undone  
Heero: Save me...  
Minako: Save me from the nothing I've become... Minako and Makoto: Bring me to life...  
Heero: I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Minako: Bring me to life...  
  
"That was so cool!" Minako squealed once they'd gotten home. The guys had long since left to put their instruments up in their rehearsal room so Minako was squealing to the girls. "They loved us!"  
"Minako," Makoto laughed. "Breathe. I've got to agree, though. It was pretty cool to get that good a reaction from all those reporters. I mean, once we were done they wanted to know everything about us."  
"Yeah, that was cool," Usagi agreed. "But lets hope it doesn't get stalker. I heard that they go through trash."  
"Eww," the other girls said in unison.  
  
"What did you think?" Quatre asked. He and the others stood inside their rehearsal room putting their gear away.  
"About?" Wufei asked.  
"The performance. What did you think about the performance?"  
"It was actually pretty good."  
"I agree," Heero said softly. He took his instrument and placed it back in its corner. "It was a successful performance. They seem to have an outrageous, but catching, energy that flows through their audience. I look forward to seeing more of their performances."  
"Same here," Duo said cheerfully as Trowa nodded in agreement. The five boys were headed out of their rehearsal room when they heard the doorbell. "Who could that be?"  
"Who could that be?" Usagi asked once she and the other girls calmed down. Only seconds before, the doorbell hand rang.  
"Maybe a reporter," Rei teased. Usagi just stuck her tongue out playfully at her before going to open the door.  
"Hello," Usagi said once the door was opened. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw who was on the other side. It was a beautiful young girl around Usagi's age. She wore a hot pink dress suit with a skirt.  
"Hello," the girl said a bit unsure. She looked at Usagi suspiciously as though not sure how to take her presence in the household. "I'm Relina Peacecraft and you are?"  
"U-Usagi Tsukino," Usagi said in a daze. The girl in front of her was the Relina Peacecraft. Beautiful, Oscar winning, actress. "Um, may I help you?"  
"Yes, actually. I was looking for Heero Yui. Is he here by any chance?"  
"Um, sure. Come on in." Usagi moved to the side, allowing Relina space to get into the house. "Wait right here and I'll go get him." Usagi shut the front door and ran past Relina and up the stairs to find Heero.  
  
"Heero!" Usagi called. She was in so much of a hurry that, as she ran up the stairs, she ran straight into the person she was looking for. "Umf!" she exclaimed as she hit Heero's chest with her head. "Ouch."  
"Is there a reason you ran headfirst into me?" Heero asked and, if Usagi was sure, she thought she heard just a hint of amusement in his voice. She looked up and noticed that the other guys were behind him.  
"Um, yeah," Usagi said breathlessly once she'd gotten her senses back. "Relina Peacecraft is downstairs waiting for you." Usagi wasn't sure, but she could've sworn that Heero blanched, and that his teeth, fists, and jaw clenched. 


	9. The Breakup Heard Around the World

**Move Me**

**Disclaimer: **I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!

**Chapter 9**

"Heero, darling," Relina drawled once he'd appeared. She walked up to his still form and placed a quick kiss squarely on his lips. "It's been awhile. I just finished filming a movie in Greenland and I thought we could catch up."

"I know where you've been," Heero said through clenched teeth. Knowing that tone of voice, his band mates quickly disappeared and Relina frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She framed Heero's face between her perfectly manicured hands.

"What are you doing here?" Heero answered her question with one of his own. He jerked away from her hands and waited for an answer. Relina's frown deepened.

"I already told you-"

"No, Relina. What's the real reason you're here? You made it perfectly clear, last time, that you want nothing to do with me." Relina pouted and was disappointed when Heero's stern facial expression didn't change.

"Look, Heero, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was just under a lot of stress and i needed to lash out. Unfortunately, I hurt you in the process." Heero's face mask didn't move.

"You were right though," he said coldly after a few painful moments of silence.

"A-about what?" Relina asked worriedly.

"We don't fit."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't match. We've barely got anything in common." Relina's eyes filled with tears and Heero silently wondered if it was acting or if it was really her. He realized that he'd done a bit of wondering throughout their relationship, and knew he was doing the right thing; if it was real, he wouldn't wonder.

"What's going on in there?" Rei whispered to Usagi who had her ear against the doorway, hoping to hear Heero's conversation with Relina. The other girls were all leaning against other parts of the door hoping for the same thing.

"I don't know, I can't hear over someone talking to me," Usagi whispered pointedly to Rei. Rei was about to retort when the door opened and all five girls went tumbling through the doorway.

"Makoto!" scolded Usagi. "I told you your earring wasn't here." She untangled herself from her friends and stood face-to-face with Heero. "I don't know what I'm going to do with them." She smiled hopelessly, turned, and ran in the opposite direction.

"Usagi!" shouted Minako. She and the other girls were still trying to untangle themselves. "You can't just leave us here!"

"Yes I can!" Usagi shouted over her shoulder before running around the corner.

"I can't believe Usagi left us like that," said Makoto in astonishment. It had taken Heero a whole five minutes to help the girls sort themselves out. Once he was sure they were okay he'd left, but not before looking meaningfully at Minako, who had blushed in response.

"I can, the little deserter," Rei muttered. The others laughed. "Look I'm going out to the garden for a while. Anyone want to join me?"

"No thanks," Minako and Ami said at once.

"I'll go," Makoto told Rei. The two said goodbye to their friends and headed to the backyard where the garden was.

It was beautiful. The garden had a large pond with floating Lily pads, a bench sat over looking the entire garden right before the pond. There were beautiful flowers and roses of all kinds and a large Weeping Willow overshadowed the back of the garden.

"Wow," Rei said. "It's really beautiful out here." She sat on the bench and Makoto followed suit while nodding in agreement.

"I hope I can have a garden like this someday," she said wistfully. She and Rei sat in silence for moments, each pondering something different. Or someone different.

"Makoto," Rei said suddenly looking to her friend. "I have a problem." Makoto jerked back to reality sharply and turned towards Rei.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing serious, I just...I think I really like someone that I shouldn't like." Rei flushed and looked to her feet.

"Would that someone be a Mr. Wufei Chang?" Rei blushed.

"I know, I know," she said. "It's stupid, but for some reason I'm really attracted to that chauvinist, the pig that he is." Makoto laughed.

"It's okay. I know the feeling."

"Let me guess," Rei said looking into Makoto's eyes. "Mr. Trowa Barton."

Inside the house the other girls had caught up to Usagi and had sat down in the living room to watch television. When they turned on the television they almost choked at what they saw.

"We're on T.V.!" shouted Minako excitedly.

"Shh!" Ami admonished turning it up.

"_This morning **Gundanium** introduced the world to **Cosmos**. An all girl rock group with amazing vocals. **Gundanium** front man Heero Yui is reported to have broken up with his longtime flame Relina Peacecraft. The two were rumored to have been engaged. Many of those in Peacecraft's camp believe that **Cosmos** may have had something to do with the breakup as all five girls are living with **Gundanium.**_"

The girls sat in silence for moments before finally talking.

"They're blaming us for the breakup?" Usagi said angrily. "No way! This could damage our career before it's even started. What're we going to do?"

"Call Haruka," said a voice from the kitchen. The girls jumped and turned towards the noise. Trowa was standing with his arms crossed against the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

"I'll go get the others," he said turning towards the back door to hear out to the garden.


	10. Accidents & Showers

**Move Me**

**Disclaimer: **I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!

**Chapter 10**

Trowa headed towards the garden, intent on gathering the girls back into the house. Truthfully, he had an interior motive. He would send Rei back first, but he would speak with Makoto alone. He felt something whenever her saw her and, by her blushes, she felt it also.

He approached the two girls quietly to see them whispering to one another. He stood there for a few moments before clearing his throat for their attention. They jumped guiltily before turning to look up at him.

"Rei, the girls would like to speak with you in the living room," he said not so truthfully. Rei nodded and stood. As she left he noticed Makoto standing to leave with her. He reached out an arm to stop her. "Wait. I want to speak with you." He could have sworn she blanched before re-seating herself on the bench. He moved to sit next to her; sitting closer than she was comfortable with.

"What is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" Makoto said clearing her throat of the lump that had formed there. Trowa eyed her in amusement. He leaned in close.

"I wished to ask you about your feelings towards me." Makoto jumped up in surprise.

"F-feelings?" she stuttered moving towards the edge of the pond. Trowa stood and gave her a small smile as he moved closer.

"Yes, feelings. I would like to know how you feel about me, because I find that I'm very attracted to you." Makoto blinked at Trowa's bold statement. She watched as he moved even closer towards her and opened his arms as though to grab her.

On instinct Makoto pushed him away and was horrified when he slipped. It seemed like it was happening in slow motion. Trowa's eyes widened, or at least the one she could see, as he fell into the pond. He surfaced, sputtering, and glared at Makoto.

"Um," Makoto said searching for something to say. She gave up moments later and began to laugh. She soon stopped as Trowa's glare intensified.

"Don't move," Trowa ordered heatedly as he waded towards the bank of the pond to leave the water. Makoto's eyes widened as, in no time, Trowa was standing before her soaking wet with his clothing clinging to him. His shirt was clinging attractively to him and so was his pants. His hair was also clinging to his face, making him even more breathtaking to Makoto.

"You-you look good wet," Makoto said with a simpering smile before turning and running, leaving an astounded Trowa in her wake.

He blinked a few times before setting his face in a determined mask. He'd almost had her admitting her feelings and he wasn't giving up now. Not when he'd already opened himself to her.

"Makoto, where have you been?" Rei asked as her friend ran through the living room looking as though Satan himself were pursuing her.

"Long-story-can't-say-Trowa-wet-I-laugh-I-run-he-chase-bye!" Makoto said in one breath. She turned with a frightful look behind her as she heard the door open and took off again. Seconds later, Trowa entered the living room completely soaked.

"Where is she?" he asked tightly. The girls shrugged as though they didn't know. Trowa moved to come closer as though to intimidate them.

"She ran that way!" Rei said suddenly, pointing down the hall that Makoto had run down. Trowa nodded and headed that way.

"Rei!" Minako said once Trowa had gone. "I can't believe you just ratted on Makoto like that." Rei grinned.

"I'm sorry, but he's scary when he's wet. Cute, but scary." The other girls laughed and, for a few moments, forgot their situation.

"Whoa! Trowa, what happened to you?" Duo asked the wet young man moved to stomp past him. Trowa sighed and stared at the hall ahead of him longingly before turning to Duo.

"Makoto pushed me into the pond and then ran and now I'm chasing her. Happy?" he asked before turning to walk away again. Duo stared at his friend's back as he thought of his weird behavior. He then noticed something that he couldn't help but point out.

"Trowa!" he shouted with a laugh. "You've got a weggie!"

'_Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide_,' Makoto chanted in her head as she ran down a hall that looked, in no way, familiar to her. She ran to the closest door and opened it before running inside of the room. She closed the door and breathed a small sigh of relief. She was safe from Trowa for now.

Honestly, she had no idea why she was running other than she was afraid of what he had to say. She did like him and she hoped he felt the same, but there was a fear of him and his lifestyle. If they did begin to date and _Cosmos _took off, then how would they spend time together? What if he began to like someone else?

"Makoto!"

"Oh crap," Makoto whispered as she heard Trowa calling for her. She turned to run further into the room and realized it was a bedroom. Without really thinking, she moved towards the large bed in the middle of the room and hid under it, just as the door opened.

She watched in shock as wet shoes squished across the hardwood floor before stopping right in front of the bed. She heard Trowa sigh as he took off his shoes, then his pants, boxers, shirt, and socks. Makoto stared in a sort of horrific awe at the wet clothing lying on the floor.

'_Trowa is not naked, Trowa is not naked, Trowa is not naked_,' Makoto chanted in her head as she closed her eyes. She opened them as Trowa opened another door in his room, the bathroom she assumed, as she heard the sound of the water running in the shower. He closed the door and, after a few seconds, Makoto deemed it safe to leave the room.

She crawled from under the bed on her belly and stood. She crept towards the door as quietly as she could. Makoto was just passing by the bathroom door, when it jerked open and a naked Trowa reentered the bedroom. His eyes widened as he saw Makoto.

"Oops," she muttered unable to keep her eyes from traveling up and down his body.


	11. Explanations & Naked Kisses

**Move Me**

**Disclaimer: **I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!

**Summery: **_Parallel universe where Inner scouts want to become Music Stars. The G-boys are Music Stars already. The Outers own are the record company (with the exception of Hotaru) of both groups and decide to send the girls to be with the G-boys to see how it's done._

**AN:** By the way, I have no problem with anyone using the name _Gundanium_ in a fic, it's flattering.

**Couples: **Usagi & Duo Minako & Heero Ami & Quatre

Rae & Wufei Makoto & Trowa

**Chapter 11**

"What in the seven hells have you done to my new group, Yui?" Haruka yelled at Heero as she stomped into the house. "I leave them with you for a month and you've already destroyed them! You'd better have one hell of an explanation for this!" By this time Haruka stood straight in Heero's face as she yelled and noticed, angrily, that he was merely staring at her blankly.

"I've done nothing," he told her blandly. "Relina Peacecraft, on the other hand, has dug them their grave." Haruka opened her mouth to continue, but was silenced by a shriek that echoed throughout the house.

"What was that?" she asked looking at Heero. He shrugged and led Haruka into the living room where everyone, save Makoto and Trowa, had gathered to wait her arrival.

"Haruka," Usagi said standing. "We had _nothing_ to do with their breakup." Haruka waved Usagi's words away with an impatient wave of her hand.

"I know. It's all that actresses fault. I told Heero she was nothing, but trouble. By the way, who screamed?" The girls of _Cosmos_ looked around and shrugged.

"Probably Makoto," Rei admitted slowly. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Makoto scream?" she asked slowly. Rei bit her lip.

"Probably because she was running from a soaking wet Trowa."

"And why was Trowa soaking wet?"

"Um, because Makoto pushed him in the pond." Before Haruka could continue Usagi jumped in.

"Look, we should just move on with this because Trowa is on a mission right now. He really likes Makoto and I'm sure the reason that all of this started is because he asked her about her feelings and Makoto freaked." She turned to the others. "She does that from time to time," she fake whispered. Haruka shook her head as though to clear out unwanted images or thoughts.

"Okay, so we have a crisis," she said moments later. "The only way to fix this is to have another press conference where Heero here, makes a short statement denying the claims of Peacecraft. If you want you could tell the _real_ reason why you broke up and save us from repeating this anytime soon." She eyed Heero warily. "But that's entirely up to you. I'll call in a few favors and I'll need Heero at my office tomorrow afternoon, around two." Heero nodded quickly and Haruka sighed in relief.

"Well, now that that's over, how have my girls done?"

"Very well," said Quatre suddenly, speaking up for the first time. "The press conference we had earlier really blew the reporters away when Minako and Heero sang together. They're amazing and the guys and I talked it over and we think they're ready." Haruka beamed.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," she said happily. She turned to Usagi. "I want you and the girls to be ready in two weeks to go to a recording studio in London. It'll be so much easier to record there since you're unknown. These reporters here will dog your every move if I let you record here." Usagi smiled.

"How long will we be gone?" she asked hesitantly.

"Probably six months or more," Haruka said dismissively. Usagi's smile became fixed.

'_I don't know if I can do this_,' she thought while Haruka ranted on to the others about their contract and recording. '_I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave here, but I have nothing holding me back. Ugh, what's wrong with me?_' She turned around and bit her lip. Her roaming eyes met Duo's and saw he wasn't happy with the prospect of them leaving either. '_It's Duo_,' she admitted to herself. '_I don't want to leave him. But why?_'

* * *

"I-I am so sorry," Makoto stuttered slowly backing away from Trowa's still, naked form. "I'll just be going now." She turned and ran towards the door. She opened it, only to find that a hand pushed it back shut. She turned around with an apologetic smile.

"You're not leaving," Trowa growled staring at her intensely.

"Obviously not," she muttered playfully. "But look, I really am sorry and you're naked so I need to leave so you can…" she trailed off as she involuntarily looked him over. She shook herself from her reverie so she could continue. "Yeah! You can…you know…get dressed." Trowa smiled lazily.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked her softly leaning in closer.

"No…hey-hey, buddy! Remember, your naked!" Trowa chuckled.

"I know."

"Well, don't you think you should put on clothing?" she asked as he continued to invade her personal space. "You know, cause we don't want anything touching anything else!"

"I'm not ready to get dressed," Trowa whispered. He leaned in even closer so that she could feel his breath on her face.

"I-I think I should leave now," Makoto muttered, but made no move to get away. Trowa smiled.

"Have you never seen a naked man before?" That snapped Makoto out of her daydream.

"Of course I have!" She glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business." Trowa smiled.

"Of course not," he agreed. He leaned in closer. "Would you hate me if I kissed you right now?" Makoto opened her mouth to respond, but found herself cut off when Trowa took it as an invite. He caught her lips between his and slowly kissed Makoto. She shrieked in surprise and, for a second, pushed at his naked chest. He broke away.

"You shouldn't have done that," she panted. Trowa smiled.

"Why not?"

"It's not good. We work together, how are we supposed to deal-" she was cut off again as Trowa pulled her into another kiss. After a few moments he broke away again.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" he asked with a grin. Makoto nodded, her eyes glazed in awe.

"My ex-boyfriend," she muttered. Trowa laughed and pulled her to him, ignoring the fact that he was naked, and kissed her again.


	12. Damage Control

**Move Me**

**Disclaimer: **I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue!

**Summery: **_Parallel universe where Inner scouts want to become Music Stars. The G-boys are Music Stars already. The Outers own are the record company (with the exception of Hotaru) of both groups and decide to send the girls to be with the G-boys to see how it's done._

**AN:** By the way, I have no problem with anyone using the name _Gundanium_ in a fic, it's flattering.

**Couples: **Usagi Duo Minako Heero Ami Quatre

Rae Wufei Makoto Trowa

**Chapter 12**

"Duo," Heero said blandly that night after Haruka left. "If you don't want Usagi to leave, tell her." Duo had been pacing the living room ever since Haruka's announcement. The girls had gone to bed, Makoto and Trowa were still missing, and Heero and the rest of the guys had stayed in the living room.

"Who said anything about Usagi?" Duo said hurriedly continuing to pace. Wufei snorted.

"It's written all over your face," he said in amusement. "You want the onna to stay so that you can be with her."

"Shut up," Duo groaned running his hands over his face. "I can't make her stay."

"But you can tell her how you feel," Quatre said softly. "We all can."

"What are you talking about, Winner?"

"Come now, Wufei. You know you have feelings for Rei. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one is watching." Wufei's face reddened.

"What about the way you stare at Ami," he returned suddenly. "I'm surprised she doesn't know how you feel already."

"Guys!" Duo shouted stopping the argument. "I think it's safe to say that none of us are ready to let the girls go." He chanced a look at the pensive Heero.

"You're right," Heero admitted in a low voice. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to Minako."

"So what do we do?" Quatre asked.

"We don't say goodbye."

* * *

The next afternoon, Heero headed into Outer Records intent on ending the rumor once and for all about _Gundanium_ and _Cosmos_. He brushed right past the secretary with a slight smile her way and headed straight into Haruka's office.

"Heero!" she said in surprise. "Right on time."

"You sound surprised," he deadpanned.

"Let's just say that you're not always known for your impeccable timing." Heero smirked and followed Haruka out of her office and down the hall. "Look, I've called in every reporter I know and I'm sure they spread the word, so be careful about what you say. Don't give them anything they could use for ammo. Just squash the rumor and get out of there." Heero nodded stiffly as they entered the press conference room to a bunch of flashing light bulbs and loud questions.

"Mr. Yui! Mr. Yui, what is going on between you and Miss Peacecraft?" Heero ignored the questions, as Haruka faded into the background, and he took his place in front of the podium that was set up.

"I will give one comment," Heero said easily. "Cosmos is not the reason Relina and I broke up. We had differences we could not overcome, so we decided to move on. I still consider her a friend and I wish her nothing but the best. Thank you." Heero turned on his heel and headed right back out of the doors he'd just entered through with Haruka on his heels.

* * *

"I cannot believe that just happened," Makoto whispered as she looked up at Trowa's sleeping face. Some how or another, their kissing had evolved into much more and they'd ended up sleeping together. She didn't regret it, but she did feel a bit embarrassed. I mean, who falls into bed with someone so soon after admitting their feelings. She hadn't even known him that long. Okay, so maybe she did regret it, but she did really, really like him. She frowned as she realized she was laying on his arm while his other was slung around her waist.

'_How am I gonna get out of here?_' she thought. '_I do not want to be here when he wakes up._' Her eyes widened when she felt him stir and she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. She heard him yawn and felt him kiss her forehead before he gently removed her head from his arm and moved his other. She heard him get out of bed and go into the bathroom where she, once again, could hear the shower running. She waited a few moments before standing and getting dressed quickly.

Once she was dressed, she silently slipped out of Trowa's room.

'_I definitely can't face him…not until I can think straight._'


	13. Confrontations & Kisses

**Move Me**

**Disclaimer: **I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue! Oh and I own the song in this chap. Don't hate me if you don't like it. I just needed a special one for this chap.

**AN:** By the way, I have no problem with anyone using the name _Gundanium_ in a fic, it's flattering.

**Chapter 13**

"Makoto!" Trowa called when he exited the bathroom. "You should get up. The others-" he stopped speaking once he saw the empty bed. "Damn." She ran away again. He sighed as he thought of his next move. '_How am I going to get her to stop running?_'

* * *

Makoto paced her room as she bit her lip deep in thought. There was a knock at her door and she froze mid-step.

"Mako, are you in there? It's Usagi." Makoto breathed a small sigh of relief as she let Usagi in. She locked the door behind her friend.

"What is going on with you?" Usagi asked Makoto as she stared at her friend's harried appearance. Before Makoto could answer, Usagi walked over to her with a small frown on her face. She sniffed Makoto and her face lit up. "You had sex!"

"Shh!" Makoto exclaimed trying to calm Usagi down. "How could you tell?"

"You smell like Trowa and you're a mess. There's only a few times that I've seen you like that and well…you get the picture. What's going on?"

"Well," Makoto sighed and plopped onto her bed dejectedly. "You already know one part of it. Trowa and I slept together. I didn't mean for it to happen, but…"

"But…," Usagi prompted. She smiled at Makoto's face. "It was great?"

"It was fantastic. I don't think I've ever felt so happy. I think I'm really falling for Trowa, but I haven't the slightest idea about him. What if he gets tired of me? He is a rock star, you know. He could easily get rid of me and grab onto a model or something."

"Shh," Usagi reached over and placed a finger onto Makoto's lips, effectively silencing her. "Quit thinking with your head for a second and tell me what your heart is saying." Makoto sighed deeply.

"It's saying…it's saying Trowa isn't like that. It's saying he wouldn't hurt me."

"Do you trust your heart?"

"Normally."

"What's different about this time, Mako-chan?" Makoto shrugged.

"When I trust my heart, I get hurt."

"When?"

"Bobby, Ryan, Kevin, Lei," Makoto rattled off.

"Okay, so maybe this time your heart is right. Maybe this time you found the right guy." Usagi smiled. "Good luck, Makoto. I'm going downstairs for a while. I'll tell the girls to leave you alone so you can think." Makoto smiled gratefully as Usagi walked over to the door, unlocked it, and left.

Makoto stood and walked over to the door. She locked it and then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Ami sat inside of _Gundanium's_ main practice room. It had all sorts of equipment in it. There was a large drumset in one corner, while guitars were lined up on either wall with plenty of microphones. Ami sat in the center of the room at a large piano. She had paper in front of her and seemed pretty occupied with writing a song.

Quatre stood in the doorway for a longtime watching her work before finally gaining the courage to let her know of his presence as her back was to him. He cleared his throat as he entered the room and Ami looked back at him, surprised.

"Quatre," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was walking around and I heard someone playing. Do you mind?" he asked as he looked down at what she was writing. He read the lyrics and smiled inwardly as he handed them back to her. "Would you play it for me?" Ami blushed.

"It's not finished," she told him trying to get out of it. Quatre shook his head.

"It's okay." Ami smiled and turned back to the piano. She moved over a bit so that Quatre could sit next to her. Once he did she pushed back the lump in her throat and began playing, hoping that he wouldn't make the connection.

_**Mm, mm**_

_**Mm, mm**_

_**In the darkest hour of my nightmares**_

_**In the saddest stories in which no one else cares**_

_**There was always you and you saved me more than once**_

_**There was always you with golden light of sun**_

_**And in my deepest thoughts**_

_**I never thought it could be**_

_**And in my wildest dreams**_

_**I never thought you'd see me**_

_**But while you passed me there**_

_**In my darkness**_

_**Your golden sun brought me light**_

_**And that's all I ever wanted**_

_**I used to watch you move**_

_**As you went about life**_

_**I used to dream of you**_

_**Hope that you'd end my strife**_

_**And that dream is true**_

_**I'm really here with you…**_

_**And in my deepest thoughts**_

_**I never thought it could be**_

_**And in my wildest dreams**_

_**I never thought you'd see me**_

_**But while you passed me there**_

_**In my darkness**_

_**Your golden sun brought me light**_

_**And that's all I ever wanted…**_

_**That's all I ever wanted…**_

_**That's all…**_

_**That's all…**_

_**That's all I ever wanted…**_

Ami sat there for a second with her hands placed on the last keys as she thought about what she'd just done in the song. She'd openly expressed her feelings for Quatre and she just hoped he didn't get it. How many blondes were there in Japan anyway?

"So what did you think?" she asked as she turned to face him. She was surprised to see him smiling down at her.

"I think," he said with a whisper. "I think I like you too." He leaned forward and kissed Ami softly on the lips before leaving as quickly as possible.

Ami stared after Quatre in shock. He'd gotten it. Dammit. Wait a second; he said he liked her too! Ami smiled and blushed as she remembered their kiss. She stopped a few moments later when a thought struck her.

'_Wait, if he likes me, why did he run?_'

* * *

'_I cannot believe I just did that to Ami_,' Quatre thought as he made his way to his room. '_I've never behaved that way before. So why now?_' He was thoroughly disgusted with himself for, what he considered, mauling Ami without even speaking to her about what he suspected. '_That song was about me. I'm certain it was. Oh, maybe it wasn't and I just wanted it to be. Maybe I was wrong and she hates me now because she thinks I'm conceited._' Quatre sighed as he entered his room. '_I need to lie down. Girls are complicated._'

* * *

Trowa growled in frustration as he glanced into the kitchen only to find it empty. He couldn't find Makoto anywhere and her friends were avoiding him as well. He sighed as he thought of everywhere he hadn't looked.

'_Ugh_,' Trowa said mentally slapping himself. '_Her room._' He turned on his heel abruptly and headed for Makoto's room.

Once he stood outside of her door he took a deep breath to compose himself. He was getting angry. He couldn't understand why she was still running and her choice of not talking to him wasn't helping either.

"Makoto," he said knocking on her door with just enough force so that he didn't seem demented. "Makoto, its Trowa." When he got no answer he tried again. "Look, I know you're in there. Would you just open the door so we can talk?" Again there was no answer. "If you don't answer me, I'll knock the door down."

"Fine!" Makoto shouted back. "What do you want?"

"Why did you run?"

"Do we have to talk about this now? Just go away and give me some time, Trowa. I need to think."

"No!" Trowa said sharply, surprising even himself. "Every time you think, you run. Stop running from me Makoto. I won't hurt you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Why is it so hard for you to trust me? What have I done that makes you not trust me?" There was silence. Makoto didn't answer because she didn't have one.


	14. Now We're Even

**Move Me**

**Disclaimer: **I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue! Oh and I own the song in this chap. Don't hate me if you don't like it. I just needed a special one for this chap.

**AN:** By the way, I have no problem with anyone using the name _Gundanium_ in a fic, it's flattering.

**Chapter 14**

"Makoto," Trowa said tiredly leaning his head against her door. "Just-just open the door. Just give us a chance, okay? I don't know what's made you this afraid of what we could have, but we can work it out. We can work it out, but you have to be willing to let me in; in more ways than one."

* * *

Makoto slumped against her door as she listened to Trowa. He was right. He hadn't done anything to deserve the way she was treating him. She knew that he hadn't, but it was just so…so hard to trust him. It was hard to trust any man as far as she was concerned.

Before she knew what she was doing, she unlocked her door and opened it. She was disappointed, however, when she saw that the hall was empty. Trowa had gone.

* * *

Usagi walked idly around the house. Somehow or another she ended up in the living room where Duo sat, looking dejected, watching a movie. Usagi grinned and she snuck up on him as quietly as she could.

She quietly took a deep breath and stood right behind Duo. Without warning, she let it loose in a bloodcurdling scream. Duo, shot up from the couch, tripping over his own feet as he did so, and fell to the floor. He made such a funny sight that Usagi began laughing uncontrollably.

"Not funny," Duo groaned from his position on the floor. He slowly got to his feet and found himself annoyed to see that Usagi was still laughing. He grinned. "You think that's funny?" He walked over to the immobilized Usagi and picked her up. He carried her down the hall and opened a door on the left of the hall. It was a room Usagi had never been in.

It was filled with the smell of bleach and flowers. There was a large indoor pool laid into the floor. The water was a sparkling blue and the flowers around the room were well kept. The tables and lawn chairs around the pool looked brand new.

"How many rooms are in the place anyway?" she asked as she managed to stop laughing. "Every time I turn around…new room! It's like being a hitchhiker. I never know where I'm going." Duo smirked.

"I could tell you where you're going," he said slyly. "But I don't think you'll like it." Usagi's eyes' widened as she caught Duo's drift.

"No Duo! Please!" Usagi screamed as Duo suddenly heaved her away from him and into the pool. She surfaced seconds later, sputtering angrily as Duo leaned over onto his knees to laugh comfortably at her. She glared at him as she swam towards the edge of the pool. Duo reached out a hand to help her, still chuckling from his payback.

"There," he said with a smile. "Now we're even." Usagi's hand grasped his own and a familiar twinkle appeared in her eye.

"No," she said quietly, allowing a look worthy of angels onto her face. Suddenly, she gritted her teeth as she pulled Duo into the pool with her. Once he'd surfaced she smiled angelically at him. "Now we're even," she told him sweetly. Duo glared at Usagi before grabbing her by the neck and smashing his mouth to hers.

(**AN:** Incredibly short, but don't hate me! I'm very busy! I'll try to get a longer one out ASAP.)


	15. The Ghost

**Move Me**

**Disclaimer: **I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue! Oh and I own the song in this chap. Don't hate me if you don't like it. I just needed a special one for this chap.

**AN:** By the way, I have no problem with anyone using the name _Gundanium_ in a fic, it's flattering.

**Chapter 15**

Usagi found herself lost in the kiss Duo had placed on her and even found herself kissing him back. Her hands roamed over his wet hair and down his face. Just being this close to him brought back a joy she hadn't thought to have again.

Usagi's eyes opened suddenly at that last thought. She pushed Duo away and swam away from him. She pulled herself out of the pool and stood on its edge, shaking. She heard Duo swimming to the side of the pool. She heard when he got out and walked towards her.

Usagi wanted desperately to run from him at that moment but knew her body would not comply so she just stood there. It wasn't long before Duo was right behind her. She knew he wanted an explanation to her actions, but she also knew she couldn't give one. How do you tell someone that a ghost is keeping you apart?

* * *

Minako watched in amusement as Duo carried Usagi out of the living room. She heard the sound of a door opening and closing before hearing Usagi scream something in surprise. Far from being worried, Minako took Duo's vacated seat in front of the television.

She grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels mechanically. Something caught her eye and she quickly flipped the channel back. It was a news report.

There was a young man in a suit. He had horrible, curly, brown hair that had been moussed to death, a five o'clock shadow, and a gaping smile.

"_Hello and welcome to Channel 10 News. I'm Bryant Howard filling in for Duncan Gains with the weekend gossip. Earlier today, Heero Yui of **Gundanium** had a quick press conference involving the insinuation that the new all girl rock group **Cosmos** was the reason he and long time flame, Relina Peacecraft, broke up. Although Yui denied any involvement of **Cosmos** in his relationship woes, many believe this is just a cover and that Yui is in fact dating one of the five girls._"

Minako stared at the television completely sickened. Heero had tried to bail her and the girls out but it didn't seem to be working. This Howard dude, for one, didn't seem to believe anything Heero had told them.

Minako groaned and allowed her head to collapse into her hands. She could feel pressure building in her chest and knew it was stress. It would be worse once Usagi found out as she tended to take these blows against the band personally. It didn't surprise Minako that much. It had been understandable, really, once she'd found out who'd given Usagi the idea to start a band. Mamoru. His ghost was everywhere. Even to Minako. He'd been a great friend to them all.

"What are you watching?"

Minako froze at the deadened sound of Heero's voice. She raised her head out of her hands and slowly turned in her seat to face him. He was standing directly behind her, looking down at her with an expression different from his normal two (boredom and indifference). It was so out of place on Heero's face that Minako couldn't recognize it at all.

"Um," Minako stuttered slowly. Heero tore his eyes from her face and allowed them to travel to the television. His mouth lifted slightly in disgust before he reached over the couch to grab the remote from Minako. He turned the television off without a word and threw the remote over to the loveseat.

Placing his emotions of distaste under control, Heero turned his eyes back to Minako and allowed them to travel over the beautiful features of her face. He was completely enamored of her. She had a fun and bubbling personality that should've clashed horribly with his, but, for some reason, it didn't.

He didn't know much about her and he wouldn't pretend to. That's why he was there. If he learned more about Minako then maybe he'd learn that he was only attracted to her beauty or maybe he'd learn that there was so much more about her that he enjoyed.

So far he'd seen her caring side, her business side, her performer, her fun side, and her friendly side. She really was amazing. She and her friends were dreaming to become big rock stars and they didn't seem to be deterred easily. He'd seen her reaction to the press conference coverage and hadn't liked it at all. Apparently, for Bryant Howard he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Don't believe anything Howard says," Heero told Minako quietly. He took advantage of the soft tone he was using so that he could lean in close to her. He held back a shiver as his lips brushed against her ear and sent sparks flying through him.

Minako looked up at Heero with widened eyes. It was all he needed to know that she'd felt that same spark. She was just as attracted to him as he was to her. Now all he had to do was let her know without scaring her off. He noticed that she and her friends had a habit of running; especially when it came to romantic feelings.

* * *

Rei grunted as she attacked the punching bag in front of her. London. They'd be in London in two weeks to record their first album. It was exciting and everything she'd ever wanted but she couldn't stop herself from feeling frustration. She didn't know why she suddenly felt that way, but it wouldn't go away.

Rei had looked around the mansion, remembering that Wufei had a workout room somewhere, hoping to work it out. She'd found the room easily, stretched, warmed up, and began her workout on the punching bag. She'd been punching the bag for twenty minutes already and she felt no change in her frustration.

Rei growled angrily as she punched the bag once more. She leaned against it heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She heard the door to the workout room open. She looked around the bag to see who it was and saw Wufei walking towards her with a determined expression on his face. At the sight of him, Rei felt her tension melt away.

"Onna," he said when he reached her. "You're not going to London." Rei's feeling of happiness gave way to anger at the unwarranted order.

"What? Why not?" Rei placed her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer. She saw Wufei struggling with himself as though he weren't sure whether or not he should tell her.

"I don't want you to leave me," he managed after a minute. "I'm not ready to let you go."


	16. Match 1

**Move Me**

**Disclaimer: **I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue! Oh and I own the song in this chap. Don't hate me if you don't like it. I just needed a special one for this chap.

**AN:** By the way, I have no problem with anyone using the name _Gundanium_ in a fic, it's flattering.

**Chapter 16**

Rei stared at Wufei in shock. She tried to move repeatedly, but could do no such thing. Finally, she regained control of herself and found her anger rising. She frowned as she placed her hands on her hips, showing that she was in battle mode.

"You're not ready to let me go?" she asked, her voice rising. "You are not my father. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Wufei's own anger rose with Rei's voice.

"I say that you will stay so that we will get to know each other better! I am offering you the dream of every weak onna that I have ever met!" Rei glared.

"You chauvinistic," Rei began as Wufei followed suit.

"You stubborn," he responded.

"High and mighty-"

"Over opinionated-"

"Pig!"

"Onna!" The two stood staring at one another, their chests heaving in anger. Without warning, Wufei snatched the back of Rei's head and crushed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss.

Rei could feel Wufei's tongue against her lips as it demanded entrance to her mouth. She complied happily and found it interesting when Wufei's tongue battled her own for dominance. Believing she could allow him this one victory, Rei allowed her tongue to submit to Wufei's and found their violent kiss deepening as Wufei pulled her against him.

His hands roamed her small back as he seemed to try to pull her as close to himself as his could without hurting her. Without warning, he pulled away from the kiss.

Rei looked up into his eyes, her own glossy from the kiss. He was smiling down at her in triumph.

"You feel the same way," he said to her softly, allowing his structured voice to calm down a bit. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I can't make you stay, but I can give you the choice. I like you Rei." He kissed her again. This time more softly. He pulled away reluctantly and stared sadly into her eyes. He turned away and composed himself. When he turned back to Rei, he was his normal self again.

"And that's why you will stay!" he said striking a pose similar to the king of Siam in The King and I. Rei resisted the urge to laugh as he turned and walked from the room. Suddenly, all the tension was gone.

* * *

Ami walked through the halls of the mansion silently. She'd talked to Heero moments before, and he'd told her where to find Quatre's room. She could feel herself shaking with nervous energy. She was about to confront Quatre, but she didn't even know where to begin. He'd kissed her but then he'd run away. She didn't know how to respond to that.

She stopped at the door she'd been told was Quatre's and moved her hand to knock. It didn't touch the door, however, Ami stood there with her hand poised, too scared to actually knock. She stood there a few more moments before deciding she was making a mistake. She was about to lower her hand and run as far away from Quatre's room as possible when his door opened and the golden haired angel, himself stood staring at Ami with an open mouth.

"Ami," he gasped in surprise, his blue eyes lighting with delight. "I was just about to come and find you. I believe I owe you an apology." He lowered his head as Ami quickly lowered her hand. "I am sorry for the way I attacked you in the instrument room. It was wrong of me and I'll understand if you no longer wish to be around me."

Ami blushed at what she was about to say. She shook her head as she took a bold step towards Quatre and grabbed his hand. She was surprised to find it shaking just as badly as hers.

"Um, Quatre," Ami stuttered not meeting his eyes. "I, um, I enjoyed the kiss. I'll understand if you want to forget it ever happened, but if you don't I'll understand that too-" Ami stopped rambling as Quatre shushed her.

"Ami," he said in his kind voice. "Did you just say that you enjoyed the kiss." Ami blushed as she nodded yes. Quatre smiled. "I liked it too. I like _you_, Ami. I like you a lot."

"I like you too Quatre." Ami smiled as Quatre pulled her towards him, a bit nervously, and kissed her again. This time they both enjoyed it, knowing that a relationship was blossoming.

* * *

Trowa sat on a bench in the garden. He looked out to the lily pads on the pond and sighed to himself. If Makoto hadn't been ready to open herself to him then she wouldn't have slept with him, right? He sighed again as he knew the answer was not a simple one.

Something still held her back from him and, as long as she was determined to keep it a secret, he'd never be able to fix it. He _needed_ to fix it dammit. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he cursed under his breath. How could he get her to open up to him.

Trowa grimaced as he realized that sleeping with Makoto before she could actually open up to him may have hurt him more than it helped him. Damn his libido.

"What do I do now?" he whispered to himself as the wind whipped about him, blowing his hair in whatever direction it saw fit.

'_If I come onto Makoto any more than I already have, then I'll lose her for sure. She's not ready to deal with my feelings, but I can't just ignore them. They're too strong to just hide them because she's running from something_,' Trowa thought angrily. He sighed again as he buried his head into his hands.

"What do I do now?" he asked again knowing no answer would come.


	17. Progress

**Move Me**

**Disclaimer: **I own this plot, the title, this plot, and...that's all folks! Don't sue cause all you'll get is a headache. P.S. Don't sue! Oh and I own the song in this chap. Don't hate me if you don't like it. I just needed a special one for this chap.

**AN:** By the way, I have no problem with anyone using the name _Gundanium_ in a fic, it's flattering.

**Chapter 17**

Makoto walked dejectedly into the living room and saw Minako talking in shy quiet tones to Heero. She smiled half-heartedly. Minako liked Heero. She should've known by the way Minako sulked after hearing Relina Peacecraft come onto Heero a few nights ago. She sighed silently and made a detour through the kitchen. Maybe if she took a walk through the garden, she could clear her mind.

She walked silently along the trail towards the garden and admired the many flowers along the way. She stopped in her tracks and held back a gasp when she saw Trowa sitting on a bench. He seemed really angry and Makoto had a feeling as to why that was. She saw him bury his face in his hands and saw his mouth move. The wind carried his words over to her and her heart broke at them.

"What do I do now?" she heard him ask. Makoto hesitated before taking a step toward Trowa. She stopped, took a deep breath, and then continued moving over to him. Once she was behind him she cleared her throat and watched as he jumped and turned towards her, surprise written all over his face.

"Makoto!" he exclaimed. He moved to stand up, but Makoto held him off with her hand.

"Trowa," she said softly. "I need to talk to you about what's happened between us." Trowa frowned but nodded as he sat back down. Makoto stayed standing behind him, for fear of crushing him to her and asking him to love her.

"Okay," he agreed slowly. He gestured for her to sit next to him, but at her hesitant refusal he frowned.

"Trowa, I don't think this is going to work out."

* * *

Duo stared after Usagi as pushed herself out of the pool. He was honestly too puzzled to understand why one minute she was kissing him like his lugs held all the air in the world, and then the next minute she was pushing away from him and running, or swimming rather, like her life depended on it. He swam after her and climbed out of the pool. 

By the time he was out, she was standing with her back to him, shivering. Duo frowned. They were both wet, but there was no cold air around.

"Usagi," he started softly.

"Duo, don't," he heard her plead shakily. Duo reached out to her with one hand and rested it on her shoulder. He was surprised when she leaned her head against his hand, as though seeking his support. "I know I owe you an explanation, I know it alright. But…right now…"

"Shh," Duo responded pulling her to him. "I understand. I just want you to know that I like you Usagi. I really like you and I hope that you'll think about this for a while before you answer." Usagi looked up to Duo with wide eyes.

"But," she whispered. "Duo, we're leaving in two weeks for London."

"Usagi, if you decide that you'd like to see where this could lead, we'll get past London. We'll get past anything." As Duo said this last part, he looked down into Usagi's eyes, making sure that she knew hemeant _anything_. She smiled halfheartedly and allowed Duo to pull her back to him for a hug.

* * *

Ami grinned as Quatre led her down to the kitchen. He had overcome his shyness long enough to promise her a splendid meal in celebration of their blossoming relationship. Ami was on cloud nine, all troubles were far away, including the fact that she would leave soon. She wasn't worried about anything at the moment. She couldn't even fathom that her newfound romance may have to end shortly. 

Quatre held Ami's hand tenderly and rubbed his fingers over hers as he led her to the kitchen. He knew he had a limited amount of time to show how he felt for Ami before she went off to London. He was genuinely happy for her and the other girls but the thought of being separated from Ami made him sick.

Oh, he wasn't in love with Ami. It was too soon for that, but he did believe that he could easily fall for the blue haired beauty. He only hoped that the feeling was mutual. In London, Ami could meet someone else who wasn't so shy and could easily express his feelings for her. Quatre only felt comfortable expressing his feelings in music.

He held back a sigh as they finally reached the kitchen. Shielding his sadness with a happy demeanor, he turned to Ami with a grin.

"What shall I make?"

* * *

Heero sat silently watching Minako as she stared at the television. He had agreed to 'watch' T.V. with her when, in reality, he was watching her. He racked his brain for some way to explain his attraction to her without having her head for the hills. He came up with nothing and asking anyone for advice was out. Quatre was too shy to ever speak to a girl, Duo was too dumb, Trowa too quiet, and Wufei too prejudice. He sighed inwardly. 

'_The story of my life_,' he thought blandly. Suddenly, an idea struck him and he almost smiled. Almost. He cleared his throat lightly to gain Minako's attention. She jumped in response, showing Heero that she was just as nervous as he was.

"Minako," he said smoothly. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"


End file.
